Plots
by theStarcrest
Summary: SimonRoger pairing. Roger decides it's time to get Simon to notice him.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord of the Flies or any of the characters. I don't even own the pairings since it was so painstakingly obvious in the book that it's basically cannon anyway.

**Rating: **PG-13 for kissing and swears

**Summary: **Simon/Roger pairing. Roger has harbored a secret connection to Simon since he first realized that they shared a difference together from the other boys, but when Simon continuously ignores his presence and doesn't see things the same was Roger does, it would seem time to take matters into his own hands.

**AN:** Comments are much appreciated and really make me happy. Constructive Criticism is welcomed as well but flames just get laughed at and used to like things on fire. Yay fire!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon thought he was alone in the thick of the jungle, listening to the quiet hum of the bees and the calls of the birds through the haze of warmth. He was moving, ducking around creeper and climbing fallen tree trunks and maneuvering through the richly soiled terrain with the skill of the uninhibited, but he wasn't alone. Roger's dark eyes trailed his footsteps and the tangled mop of think dark hair as it vanished and reappeared every so often around the broad leafed plants that Roger was careful to leave between them. He half wished that the smaller boy would trip and fall, or get caught in creeper. Simon was just to good at this, when Roger himself had to think about every step he made while barely keeping the back of his stalkie in sight. Or maybe he just wanted to catch up. Maybe wanted Simon to know that he wasn't alone and that he was with him, that he had always been there with him. He wasn't the only one who wasn't afraid of the jungle. There was nothing more dangerous there than himself after all.

Almost as if there were some power behind Roger's wish, a strange yelp echoed out of the dimly lit greenness in front of him. Despite himself Roger felt a strange plummeting sensation in his stomach as he rushed forward forgetting all about trying to hide his presence and tearing through the creeper till he found Simon caught up in one of their "pig traps" that would never work on an actual pig. He was dangling about three or four feet in the air by a length of thick scratchy creeper around one ankle. He was shaking and thrashing about, trying to get down but only succeeding in swinging himself sickeningly around the small clearing. Roger couldn't help but grin at this outlandish display, and his delight only grew when Simon swung to face him and started asking for help.

"Roger! Cut me down. I got caught in someone's stupid trap." His voice sounded breathless and his face was red from being upside-down to long. Roger took a step forward and felt something akin to butterflies in his stomach at the Relief in Simon's face. He took another two steps forward and crouched down so that his colorless dark eyes were level with Simon's green tear filled ones. His grin became more sinister, almost sadistic. He reached up and brushed the side of Simon's pale sunburned cheek with the back of his fingertips.

"It's my stupid trap." Roger said softly in a whisper next to Simon's ear. His breath stirred the dark locks that hung around Simon's face.

"What are y…" Simon shivered at the touch, his eyes brimming with saltwater and his head pounding with the blood. Somehow it was becoming harder to breath as he grew dizzy.

"Roger please…"

Oh this was too much. Roger's own heart was pounding as if he were the one held upside-down at the mercy of a sadist. He took his hand away from Simon's face and pushed it into his matted tangles of hair and pulled him closer till he could brush their lips together.

At first Simon didn't seem to realize what was happening as Roger slowly pulled their faces closer and grabbed the back of Simon's neck to crush their mouths together and kiss the living daylights out of Simon. When realization finally hit him after excruciatingly long seconds, his eyes widened and he flinched away, tears spilling over and running the wrong way down his red face.

Roger grinned just before a small balled fist shot out and caught him in the gut. Simon was once again thrashing about even more desperately than before until the creeper broke and he landed in a terrified heap on the jungle floor. He groaned staggering to his feet and Roger caught him about the waist and held the boy that was to dizzy to run away.

"I love you Simon." Roger said maybe louder than necessary into the sudden silence. Simon stopped struggling in Roger's arms and shot him a quick penetrating glare as if trying to figure out if Roger was messing with him but quickly looked away in the face of what he found there.

"Let me go Roger." He said quietly, gaze studying the ground below their feet. Roger let him go and Simon fled into the trees. There was no following Simon if he didn't want to be followed.


End file.
